


Atlantis Love

by Elise_the_Writing_Desk



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2019-10-30 05:33:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elise_the_Writing_Desk/pseuds/Elise_the_Writing_Desk
Summary: In the world ruled by an Imperial, people believing in things such as Fate, Destiny, and Soulmate. The Crown Prince of Ignis, V, grows up facing uncertainties upon his meeting with the enigmatic Prime Minister's Daughter. Unknown to him, her existence in the world may bring about a different tide towards the Emperor's Destiny.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this year I decide to write V x MC isekai-themed fanfic. I just have to, after reading everything on the After End and Rika's Behind Story. The soulmate theme fits V even more now than ever. Will be edited when it's over.

Prologue 

A young woman died from overwork. The sensation was indescribable. Her soul was stripped off of her identity, time and space, leaving the vessel behind to be mourned and buried. The soul can not know this, as it has returned to the relative domain, ready to be embraced by its creator once again.

That was what supposed to be the case. However, as the soul left earth, unseen as it was in a magnitude that is invisible to living entities, it was unable to return to the domain.

“Your return is untimely—No, it’s simply because you are needed somewhere else.”

The soul of the young woman can say nothing. She had left her family and people that still needs her on earth, but she understands that the loss of her presence won’t stop time, and the people whom she left behind shall move on. All she can do is wish that their wounds would heal as they keep on walking alongside time.

However, it is rare for a soul to be retrieved and moved somewhere else.

“You will be familiar of this paralel world,”

“Your presence here is needed to meet your destiny, and the destiny upon many others in this world. You will know how everything goes down prior your birth. Your time spent on Earth was meant so that you can find information necessary to meet your destiny in this other world. As such, I won’t strip you off your memories.”

“We shall await for your ultimate return, loved one.”

And so, darkness embraces the tiny soul once more, before her consciousness arrives and once again she is able to open her eyes.

 

Chapter 1 

The Ignis Kingdom is second in power to the Arctos Kingdom, out of the many kingdoms residing within the Stellar Emporium. Despite being on the top two in power, unlike the rest of the kingdoms, these two are close in alliance instead of conflicts.

Crown Prince V is thirteen years old, bright and proud, the only son of the King and Queen. He’s trained and motivated to be the next king in place of his father. Ignis Kingdom is a close partner of Arctos Kingdom, as they provide for each other. Where Ignis excel in artistry, biology, and maintaining natural resources, Arctos excels in manufacturing and technology. They share their talents to improve one another. With such relationship, the two Crown Prince of each Kingdoms are also close friends.

They would visit each other’s domain weekly to study or play, excited in the coming days until they can go to the Stellar Academy.

Today, V is waiting for his friend’s arrival. They promised the other week to have a race, as they’ve learned to ride horse quite well as of late. He was marching around the Northern Tower when he heard music coming from above.

V looks up with a crinkle in his face.

Despite Ignis Kingdom’s popularity for raising masters from the artistry aspect, in truth, he and the King sees them as fools, empty-headed dreamers. V himself admires industrial people from the Arctos Kingdom, putting them in higher regards. It’s just unfortunate that the environment of Ignis Kingdom is not suitable for industry. Instead they have a vast green land and by the ocean for those fools to paint and decorate with meaningless things.

The Northern Tower is where the Queen resides. V’s birth mother, who was also one of those fools. She was a violinist. He thought that woman had gone deaf and is no longer able to play music, so how come he’s hearing it from that tower?

Curious, V decides to climb up to the tower. It’s useless to knock into a deaf woman’s room, so he pushes the door open, and realizes that his mother is not alone.

His mother is painting, her canvas backing the balcony, whereas a young girl is playing her violin with a tranquil look on her face.

V stops in motion, even breathing. He had always looked down on any kind of artistry—be it painting or music—but there’s something about this view that makes him feel as if the time had stopped ticking.

It’s daytime, yet the music, her expression, the dim, pale light from the balcony paints a nocturne in the tower. He can imagine the sky outside to be dark with dim pale light in the horizon. The air is freezing cold, and the stars a million.

He’s pulled back from his trance as he hears his mother dropping a brush from the easel’s holder.

Scowling, he steps in briskly.

“Who are you? How dare you coming in here. Who gave you the permission?”

“Untill the hourglass is empty.” She calmly answers. Her voice is silvery, and she keeps playing without any regard, untouched, unbothered, as if she’s not real, and he’s not even there.

V notices the small hourglass by his mother’s seat, dropping red sands down to the other side.

His mother merely gives him a wry smile, pointing at herself, as if trying to answer his question. V digress. Despite understanding what she meant, he’ll pretend she didn’t try to say anything.

He tries so hard not to glance, but he does from the pressure of his curiosity. Finally his gaze lands onto his mother’s painting. It’s an even other-worldly depiction of the view he is seeing. In the painting, instead of the imaginary of nocturne, he can see a lonely girl instead, trapped in the tower and dark, playing the violin as if it’s her only escapade. A painting of longing.

The music ends, as does the last grain of sand fell into the bottom of the glass.

The Queen takes off her painting apron and stands to embrace the brunette. The young girl smiles warmly and pats the woman’s back.

“It’s my pleasure, your majesty.” She says.

The Queen lets her go and turns to V, but she can’t say anything, so she does something with her fingers, showing them to the girl. V frowns, crossing his arms. What on earth are these people doing?

“Her majesty says, she’s happy for you to come visit her, and if there’s anything you need?”

V’s brows furrow even deeper. “How come you know what she’s saying?”

“Sign language.” The girl answers. “Would you like to learn?”

“Hilarious. You’re implying you have anything to teach a crown prince?” V scoffs, waving his hand dismissively. “I wonder why I even bother. If you’re an assassin, I shouldn’t even interfere. I am not concerned.” The prince then leaves the tower indignantly.

He’s passing below the balcony when he clearly hears from above; “Stuck-up brat.”

V freezes and looks up to see the girl sticking out her tongue at him.

“I dare you to repeat it?”

“That’d be boring. I have other names to call you. Selfish, insolent, know-it all, dummy-dummy-dum-dum, mint-headed prick—“

He should be calling the guards, he should be keeping it cool. He’s trained to act properly, but he is too young to understand the meaning of ethics. As young as he is, he does run back up to the tower to chase the girl in his rage.

~.X.~

Apparently, the girl is the daughter of Duke Iris, the current Prime Minister of Ignis Kingdom. Her birth name is MC. Hearing that, V realizes that they’re the same.

In this world, there is a strong belief in Soulmates. Not everyone have it, but certain people that possess superior magical talent have something called a True Name. It is a name that is bestowed by Fate, a sign of magical superiority. A name that even their birth parents do not know.

When someone manages to call their True Name, their true magical ability will be unleashed. A Soulmate is a couple that should know the True Name of one another.

The Ancient Cathedral made a rule that these people are not to be away from each other to avoid danger, and that they are to be married no matter what their genders are. Because, as they said, they’re meant to be. It’s taboo for people who know the True Name to marry someone else.

The existence of people with True Names are very rare, not even the Emperor of Stellar possesses a True Name.

V has heard a bit about the Iris Ducal House. They mainly keep the orders of art appraisal, holding inter-kingdom events, and are even more trusted by the Emperor to take care of special occassions. The King of Ignis, however, would secretly lament about the Duke. V’s heard his father’s words occasionally.

“Foolish, useless air head, that Duke is, and his entire family. Always so proud with this entire artistry charade, never thinking of improving like Arctos. You’d do well to keep their daughter on leash, V. We’ll have her as your concubine.”

And apparently, today is supposed to be a business-related visit; one that the young girl happened to tag along. V looks at her in disdain again, after the official introductory. They are dimissed from the main hall after lunch. When he sees she’s already trotting away as she pleases, he drags her by the collar.

“You’re not to lurk around my domain, you foolish girl.”

“Why not? Your palace is so beautiful, I want to look around!”

V never really cared or even notice if his palace is beautifu; he had seen it since birth. As a kid, hearing a compliment still boosts his ego.

“Of course it is, it’s _the palace_ , after all.” He scoffs, and orders her to follow him to the maze garden. Again, she’d exclaim in awe.

“It’s even more beautiful in reality…” MC mumbles as they pass below a rose arch.

“You’ve heard of this garden?”

“I’ve seen pictures of them. So, I can _lurk around_ this place, then?” she asks, not even hiding her unwillingness to be around him.

“You’re to stay with me and know your place.” V coldly says. “You should already know, right? You will be my concubine in the future, at least act like one.”

“So you’ve decided on a Princess Consort?”

“No…”

“Do you even know how a concubine act? I should be going somewhere else you see, in a place called Harem, away from the palace. The only girl that should be by your side is the Princess Consort. Concubines stay in Harem to make babies.”

V’s face reddens. He’s old enough to understand how babies are born, but he never really got an explanation what kind of roles Concubines have, and why the King have at least twenty of them somewhere away from the palace.

“Hmm, I don’t wanna be your concubine, though.” MC says honestly, turning around and finding a ripe rose close to her height. V splutters hearing her words.

“How dare you. That’s an order from the palace!”

“Papa said, if I don’t want to, he’ll let me escape to Arctos. The Arctos Kingdom doesn’t force anyone to marry the King.”

V finds himself twiddling with his fingers. Even _he_ himself knows that he can’t compete with Jumin Han, his friend from the Arctos Kingdom. Of course, people would prefer a greater kingdom such Arctos.

“But I really love Ignis.”

“You…do? Arctos is much better. They have constructions and technology.” V says, not noticing his speech has mellowed. “Even our guards and military are trained by the Arctos.”

MC hums. They are in the middle of the maze, where a beautiful fountain depicting the God of Light, splashes into the pond, creating an iridescent color atop of the monument. God of Light is the God that the people of Ignis believes in.

“But the food here is really good, the flowers bloom generously. We can see the ocean. The mountains are beautiful. The buildings are built with aesthetic care along with functionality, I can hear music everywhere, and we have various folk-dances, we always make merry in parties, and other kingdoms are always joyful because of that.”

“Those things are matters of taste. Humans can live without art or dancing. We can still live eating proper meal, taste is irrelevant. Focusing on practicality and being stronger is more important.” V argues, but finds himself touched hearing her words about Ignis.

“Arctos will help us in that regard. I am already proud of what Ignis have. Good food and entertainment is something that can be enjoyed by a prosperous kingdom. You’ve never seen other kingdoms, do you, V?” she dips her hand into the pool. He’s too focused listening to her to even notice her improper way of regard. “What about the Imperial Palace?”

“Of course, I’ve been there many times.” He answers proudly.

“Then, what about the world _outside_ the Imperial Palace?” she smiles mysteriously. “Have you even ever imagined how it seems out there?”

V falls silent as she looks away to splash the water in her hand into an arch, creating a faint rainbow from the light. Laughing, she repeats it quickly. But he’s just quiet. Her gaze is clear and filled with something foreign to him, as if she can see a world he never knows.

It scares him, yet also thrills him.

Admittedly, V has never been outside of the palace without escort. Of course he’s explored around his kingdom, but outside of that, beyond the capital city, he never cared to know. Everywhere in Ignis seem the same, the people are too merry and music always heard all around. Yet, she seems to know differently.

 _If only…If only I know her True Name_.


	2. The Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really like this story too much. Isekai theme is super popular especially right now. I haven't visited MM archive though, haven't got the time to see. Anyways. Writing this is super fun, like a throwback to those days playing Nameless. For those who are not familiar to the characters in this chapter they are from Cheritz's otome game, Nameless. They're very important to exist. I think Hee Jung and the others from Dandelion will appear too at some point. Look forward to them. Or not!
> 
> Without further ado, happy reading.

Chapter 2

She, against all odds, was reborn in a different world. Not reincarnated, but reborn. Her soul stays the same, memories of her old life in the other world completely intact. For what purpose, she does not truly understand.

The Wizard who guarded the House of Souls told her that she will meet her Destiny here, and in order for that to happen, she will need her memories intact.

That in itself causes special conditions for her. In this world, apparently they can use magic using Mana. Mana is the essence of a soul. The more a person live and have wisdom, the more Mana they have. With that, when she was born in this world, she emits a strong source of Mana.

Her birth name is MC. People in the Kingdom of Ignis have short one-word names. She lived with the family of the kingdom’s current Prime Minister, Tei. His wife is Eri, and the two of them are Soulmates.

“Ah, you’re here, darling.” MC turns to see where the shadow looms over her. The ginger-haired man approaches her with a smile on his face. They’re in the back garden of the Iris House, the noble family she’s born into.

Before them is the grave of Lady Eri, her late mother.

“How cold of you, not even inviting me to visit my dearest wife.”

MC huffs and kneels on the grass. “I need to talk to Mama alone, Papa is fussy after all!” she puts down a glass vase filled with water, and then drops some seeds inside it.

From her hand, she infuses her Mana. Rapidly, the seeds grow into beautiful Iris flowers.

“You’ve been really good at that, aren’t you?” The Prime Minister hums, now squatting next to his daughter. “Eri, can you believe how brilliant our child is?”

MC just throws him a sideglance.

The other special condition is…

“Hm, he truly is a silly one still.” Sitting on her grave, Eri smiles sweetly. “It transcends death, isn’t it?”

MC is capable of seeing specters. This is not even an ability that is known to be found in this world. However, it’s her talent to do so.

Her mother’s soul is bound with her father’s. The Wizard told her once, that soulmates can’t leave the planet alone. That’s why, Eri lingers in the residence as a specter. If she was to leave by force, the world will naturally try to get rid of Tei and kill him so he can follow her soul and return to the House of Soul.

“Mama said your silliness transcends death.”

“Eri…” Tei sighs. “I’m like this only for you, though!” he proudly declares.

Eri giggles beautifully.

Papa is the only one who knows her talent of seeing specters. The two were reincarnated from earth, and fortunately for them, destiny allows them to reunite in this planet, called Terra. Soulmates exists, but for them to reunite is rare. They may come from a different world, or from the past.

When they met each other, at first they didn’t remember anything. However when their love is requited, they’re able to remember their past-life names, which are their True Names.

“Tei! MC! It’s dinner time!” from the back of the manor, a blond young man calls out to them. That’s Yeonho. If you see closely, you can see his joints are connected with balls; he is not a real human, but a ball-jointed doll. During Eri’s childhood, they’re quite popular around noble girls, created by a magician named Drosselmeyer.

“I told you to look for her, not joining her.” Yeonho complains as they take seats in the dining chair. A taller one with raven hair helps him to set the table, and another one with long silver hair is filling the cups with cold tea.

“Ah! Lance! That’s my seat!” Red, another doll, whines after seeing the silver-haired prince-like doll sits next to MC.

“I don’t see your name on it.” Lance coldly refutes.

“Sheesh, Red, just sit down already!” Yuri huffs, taking a seat across the young lady, and then smiles. “Hmm~ perfect place to watch the perfect face!”

“I don’t like this kind of jokes thrown at _my_ daughter, Yuri.” Tei dangerously smiles.

“Now, now, stop fighting! Mama will be so disappointed to see all of you like this.” MC huffs, and everyone falls quiet as she leads the prayer before they eat.

“God of Light, we pay our gratitude for your blessings to the feast before us. May the light you graced the circle of life that delivers our feast today stays strong beyond our demise.”

“MC is now already fluent with prayers…ahh, it feels like it was only yesterday she was so small and sitting on my laps.” Tei becomes emotional again.

In this world, the Stellar Empire allows 8 Religions. One of which is the source of the other seven. The Ancient Church believes in 7 Gods, and the Kingdom of Ignis happens to devote themselves to the God of Light. It’s mandatory for the nobles in the kingdom to pay respect to the God chosen by the royal palace.

MC just follows suit, even though she’s not a religious person in essence; the same was the case in her old life on Earth.

Everyday goes like this for her, even after her mother’s death. Though she can’t forget her own family on Earth, and the friends she made, she’s not lonely about that.

“How was it, meeting the Crown Prince the other day?” Lance asks, always attentive to her days. He’s a serious and strict person, but he seems to have soft spot for her.

“Ah, right! Papa was right, Prince V said I was gonna be his concubine, so I told him I’ll escape to Arctos after all.”

Crack!

The spoon in Tei’s hand breaks. It’s a silver spoon at that.

“That little brat…how dare he…”

“Is that for real? Is there no other way to stop him?” Yeonho asks in worry.

“Denying the royal family’s wish is considered treason.” Lance says curtly. “I suppose we’ll riot when the time comes.”

“Woah, Lance saying things like riot…that’s scary…” Yuri becomes paler than he already is. “But I agree, if my little sweetie is to marry anyone, I won’t have her becoming a mistress! At the very least, the Empress is a perfect title for her.” He decisively says.

“Ah, that reminds me about the stuff I heard in the Academy! What was it again? Revolt?” Red hums with a frown.

“Revolution?” Yeonho suggests.

“Yeah! So I heard in several other kingdoms, there have been commoners joining for a revolution against their nobles. They’ve been using magic items as well.”

Red is a Knight, and he works in the Academy for the Emperor. Strong and swift, despite a bit of a dull-head, he’s a very skilled Knight. The Emperor stationed him in Ignis, and he’s glad for it.

“Hmm, then wouldn’t it be dangerous for MC to be on her own?”

“I’m going to be fine.” MC waves her hand dismissively and finishes her soup. “All of you are busy enough. The thing about my safety, and about the Crown Prince, I’m sure I can handle it when I have to!”

Yuri clicks his tongue. “Look at that, Tei. That’s clearly part of your genes.”

After dinner, everyone will be busy with their own works. Yeonho mainly cares for the household. Lance is the Treasurer and helps Tei managing his fiefs. Yuri is a composer, and when MC was little he taught her all kind of musical instruments, which she’s very grateful for. In her past life, she didn’t get to learn those things. Nowadays, he’s teaching music at the Academy, and he even has his own orchestra team.

For her, she’s already ecstatic that she can use magic, and has been making lots of experiments based on the things she’s seen in her past life. Since there’s not many witches or magicians in this world, the development have been quite scarce. The biggest one in the history was only Drosselmeyer, from whom her mother, Eri, learned magic.

Even in the Royal Palace, the only magician is the Crown Prince himself, V.

She was talking about the Prince to Eri before.

“So you’re saying, that the Crown Prince looks exactly like someone you used to know on Earth?”

“Yes. So similar. I’ve been with that person from childhood too. But, I can’t remember his name! Actually, I haven’t been able to remember anyone’s names. I only remember their faces and events. Whenever I try to remember names, a weird voice will cover it.”

“I think that’s the Wizard’s doing. Perhaps it has something to do with your destiny here. Don’t worry about it, dearest child.”

“But, there’s more…even the Queen looks exactly like the woman I knew. And, I’m worried. Something happened in the past. What if it happens again?”

Eri hums thoughtfully. “I’d say…if you’re so worried, what if you just befriend the Queen?  Spend more time with her. If you think something bad will happen, you’ll be there to prevent that.”

“But, what if it’s meant to happen?”

The woman smiles gently and caresses her face. MC can faintly feels the warmth of her fingers.

“Destiny is something that occurs no matter what, but you won’t know it unless you’ve exhausted all possibilities. You must try, my child. Why don’t you try and rewrite the stars?”

“Rewrite the stars…” MC smiles wryly. “That sounds like the title of a song back on Earth.”

“Really? From where? Sing it for me!”

Other than experimenting magic spells, MC would spend her days like this. Reminiscing things she’s heard from her past life and sharing them with her parents.

 She’s grateful for Yuri’s teaching, because she can play musics she used to know, and it feels as if it connects her more to her past memories. It grounds her and helps her remember who she is.

~.X.~

The main affairs of the royal palace is maintaining an institution called a Guild. In Ignis, a land of art mastery, the Guild listed a number of masters of different aspects. Blacksmith, swordmanship, fine arts, musical, all the way to chef.

 The royal palace connects them to the nobles within the kingdom, or in special occasion, to the Empire’s Guild where they will compete with masters around the Empire and serve their best work. It’s a different place than the Academy.

Most of Arctos people rule half of the Empire’s Guild, but they don’t have artistic sense. As such, people of Ignis are able to compete at least a quarter of the Empire because of their artistic talents.

As the Crown Prince, it’s V’s duty to maintain the Guild. However, as he hasn’t gone through his Coming of Age ceremony, he’s limited to observing, and his teacher will take care of the Guild’s affairs temporarily.

“I’ve heard of your meeting with Lady MC, the Prime Minister’s daughter.” The teacher mentions during their visit to the blacksmith’s area.

“Yes. She’s a peculiar young lady. She wishes against becoming my concubine.”

“Do you not perhaps suspect her of wanting to become the Princess Consort?”

“Who knows, she doesn’t see me in a favorable way at all.”

V mentally sighs, remembering the brunette from the other week. Honestly, her words haunted him so; she treated him like a brat. _A brat_! Even though he’s older!

“That girl, I’d say she’s a fool.” The teacher says with a sinister smirk. “She’s surrounded with air-headed people like Yuri, and the Prime Minister himself isn’t any better in the least.”

V says nothing. He’s known for long now that his teacher, Count Henry, despises Prime Minister Tei. Well, the King himself as well. However, the Prime Minister has so many influence, and the people of his fiefs hold the quarter of monopoly in the Empire’s Guild due to their artistical prowess. Well, rooting to the cause of it, they probably despises Duchess Eri in the first place, because she was the original head of the Iris Ducal Household.

He remembers them regarding the late lady as an air headed dreamer, whose head is in the clouds, playing with things like ball-jointed dolls and studying useless things from the Drosselmeyer. Perhaps they are ashamed of her because of her connection to the Drosselmeyer. He was a magician abolished in the Purge, after all. The Ancient Church regarded his teachings as forbidden.

“Perhaps she is, a fool.” V scoffs. “She was visiting my mother and play the violin for that deaf woman. Isn’t that absurd?”

“That’s foolish. Absolutely bonkers.” Count Henry chuckles. “Playing music for the deaf? I’d say, the future of Iris House seems bleak indeed!”

The Crown Prince laughs politely along his teacher, but honestly, he feels irritated to hear this man insulting the young lady.

V scowls at himself. Why does he even care, though? He should sincerely laugh, it was truly foolish, after all.

 

 


	3. The Magician

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read this since before May 31st 2019, the last chapter you've seen would be the first chapter. That's right, I upload two because I don't know how long will it be til I can upload again. This time we explore more magic element of this universe, and Arctos for a bit. I want V to have more attachment to our heroine as well. He's going to be softer soon, I'd say. Also, Jumin is pure, and straight forward. He means no malice to anything he says, and being kind sometimes does not equal to being meek and gentle-spoken.

Chapter 3

There’s unrest in the air.

V notices the guards are lined up more than ever. He heard the news from other kingdoms that there have been attempts on the life of the noble family. For some reason, whenever he remembers a certain brunette, there’s a gnaw in his heart.

After finishing his sword training, he decides to send a letter with his eagle, and orders a couple of guards to prepare the carriage for his trip to Iris.

It’s an impulsive decision, and V tries not to think of it while inside the carriage.

The Iris Territorry is just a town away from the Capital of Ignis. They’re closer to the mountains than the beachside. The Prime Minister’s manor stands by the entrance gate to the woods.

A blond-haired young man welcomes him in the front gate.

“We’ve received your short notice of arrival, Your Highness. Thank you for coming, I am Yeonho, the Caretaker of this manor.”

V hums at the greeting. He had never looked into any nobles family, nor did he ever visit them. All he ever known about those families are their income, networth, and specialties that are profitable to the kingdom. He sees behind Yeonho, two other men. There’s no guards around the vicinity, nor there are servants. The place is not even half the size of his castle.

“Unfortunately, our young lady is currently at the Church. I think she’ll return in the evening. Would you like to wait in her room until then?”

“Sure.” He realizes that MC is still at that age where young kids attend lessons at local church, but MC is a noble daughter. Commonly, noble children have private tutors instead of going to a local church to study.

In her room, Yeonho serves him tea, and he sits in the armchair by her study desk which faces the window. V looks around curiously. Her room…smells nostalgic. He can see a floating globe, crystal ball, and strange staffs. There’s a lot of books as well, and none of them are for light-reading. The golden hourglass sits on the desk, and he idly turns it upside down.

V notices the parchments on her desk; it’s some sort of a blueprint design. Strangely enough, they’re written in letters that he doesn’t recognize, yet feels familiar.

He notices by her desk, a stack of handmade sketchbooks. Inside, he sees terrible sketches, and nearly burst out with laughter. The Crown Prince takes a quill, using magic, he begins to sketch something of his own to spend time.

It feels too soon when Yeonho announces her arrival, and she follows in with a surprised look.

“V! Did you come to play?”

“No manners as usual.” V hums, arms crossed. She ignores his remark and takes the empty armchair next to his.

“Sorry, I’m just happy to see you.” The Crown Prince holds his breath in hope to prevent the heat spreading to his face…to no avail. The younger brunette doesn’t notice, fortunately. “Welcome to my home! Wanna take a stroll? We can also visit the downtown!”

The Crown Prince frowns. “Do you not realize that it’s dangerous for nobles to be outside nowadays?”

“Yes, I heard the news. But that’s not Ignis. The people in Iris are not like that as well.”

“I heard that you attend the church school. Can’t you afford a tutor?”

“Why, it’s fun to go out there! Everyone didn’t like me at first, but now we’re good friends!”

V listens to her story about her days. At first he’s very skeptical, but the serene way she speaks soothes him. She’s not naïve and saying that everyone’s good, but she’s smart enough to get around that.

“Oh right! I’ve been experimenting~” she clasps her hands proudly, and then stands up to look for something in the closet. The girl returns with a broomstick with an excited smile and V starts to doubt her sanity. “I’ve been trying to reinvent ways of flying, and I thought I can make anti-gravity shoes or something, but it’s so hard and wastes so much Mana!”

“So…a broomstick?”

“Yep~” she opens her windows widely, and then straddles the broomstick, revealing her underskirt, causing V to blush.

“That’s not—Hey! Your underskirt is showing!”

“Oh hush, it’s fine if it’s just you. Come on up!” she drags him, and he reluctantly follows suit, trying not to stare, and feeling like an idiot.

“I feel stupid.”

“You won’t soon! Now, hold on tight!”

“Onto what!?”

V yelps as she suddenly pushes hard onto the floor, and they begin to blast into the air, through the window. When he opens his eyes, he realizes he’s hugging her waist, and out of embarrassment, he nearly let go.

“Hey, don’t let go! You’ll fall!” she says, putting her hand on top of his to keep his grip on her.

V breathes, and then he looks around.

He’s flying!

On a broomstick!

From there he can clearly see the entirety of the Iris Territory, the mountains, and the waterfall. He can see the small church at the downtown. The place is gently colored with yellow flowers.

When she swoops down, he grips tighter and they fly above a lake so clear that he can see his own reflection.

They fly higher and touch the clouds, which feels wet.

He’s flown before, with an airship, and floating spell, but it’s different. Floating spell is restricted to a small range, and the longer the range, the more Mana is wasted. He can feel the enchantment on the broomstick.

When they land on the rooftop, MC explains how she made the broomstick. She had been experimenting since she could cast her first spell. It’s not her own idea, but she worked to realize it. Other ideas are shoes, carpet, wings, but only broomstick works.

“Do you want to try flying with it? I’ll teach you!”

V remembers that time when she offered him to teach sign language, and he said to her that there shouldn’t be anything to teach a royal prince. However, this time, he feels that he has to take back those words.

Perhaps this is what humility is all about. The young prince never really understood that before.

“Lady MC,” says the Prince, “From today on, I will have you teach me the new things you make. Starting from flying this broomstick.”

Their friendship begins from then on. It’s not long until V flies smoothly on the broomsticks, and they begin to design his own broomstick. The core of its enchantment is in the wood and carvings. The twigs have to be precise and smooth to ensure its aerodynamic form.

For the following weeks, the Crown Prince makes his visits to the Prime Minister’s manor. Albeit the other residence were suspicious of him in the beginning, he found himself having lots to look forward to his weekends.

She’s different than Jumin, even if both of them don’t try to flatter him for who he is, MC is certainly an energetic force to reckon with. For some reason, she acts as if she’s a big sister, even though reality-wise, he’s the older one.

V works hard as well on his lessons and training, so that his father won’t have to worry about his visits. There seems to be an unspoken deal between them regarding his friendship with the Duke’s daughter.

~.X.~

It took at least three months when V’s broomstick is finished, and he’s been looking forward to this plan. He’s been keeping it a secret from Jumin, because he wishes to surprise the boy and introduce MC to him. By flying!

They also make a plan for it.

“I think it’s dangerous if we just fly right into Arctos, their archers might see us as a threat.” V says as they meticulously gaze at the map of Arctos. “So I’ve sent a letter for Jumin to wait us by the marsh. We’ll fly around to it.”

“We can also use invisible spell and dispose it when it’s safe.”

“Alright, we should do that.” He smiles and secretly glance at the brunette, who is seriously taking notes.

V has always wanted to surprise Jumin. The raven-haired prince is stoic and serious, it’s hard to get an expression out of him. Jumin isn’t a magic user as well, so he always gaze at magic occurences with curiousity. Yet, V feels as if he doesn’t have much to impress the Crown Prince of the strongest kingdom in Stellar Empire.

On the promised day, they flew from Ignis to Arctos with a straight route, using invisible spell to disguise themselves. As a precaution, he had also announced his arrival formally to the palace. They flew for more than an hour. For the first time, V realizes how different Arctos is compared to Ignis.

And for the first time, he’s happy and proud of Ignis.

The buildings in Arctos are mostly same-colored, different shades of white to gray. From above, they can see lots of connected pipes and steam puffing from the holes. It’s crowded and busy and steamy, like a steam factory back in Ignis. They fly past the Arctos’ Airship, and both laugh as they touch the balloon. It’s warm and filled with hot air.

Beyond the town, they can see heavyweight workers covered in dirt or mud, digging boulders, mining iron, or walking through the marsh.

“That’s him,” says V, pointing at the small figure in the distance. They shake off the invisibility spell and gradually lower their distance from the ground.

It’s so satisfying to see Jumin’s wide eyes as they smoothly land next to him.

“Hello, Jumin! It’s been a while.” V huffs with a bright smile, and then gestures his hand to the brunette. “This is my new friend, Lady MC, the Prime Minister’s daughter.”

“I see…It’s nice to meet you. I’m Han Jumin, Crown Prince of Arctos.” Jumin and MC exchange greetings, before he curiously gaze at their broomsticks. “I think I had just witnessed something magnificent.”

V feels very exhilarated; he never heard of Jumin saying that something is magnificent, so that’s an achievement.

“It’s really fun! We want to surprise you by coming this way.” MC grins widely, “And it seems that we did it.”

“You truly did. Pray tell, V, did you invent this?”

“No, it’s her.”

V laughs freely when Jumin begins to hit her with a barrage of questions. At first Jumin seems ready to give up upon hearing that he has to enchant the broomsticks, but soon perk up again when he hears that anyone can use it.

“The magic is not generated as we fly, it’s already carved into the wood.”

“So I, as well, can fly with this?”

“Indeed! Let’s give it a try, shall we?” she extends her broomstick to the dark-haired prince.

Jumin usually despises and is overly defensive with girls, but V realizes just then how he seems very unguarded towards MC. So when he witnesses his old friend casually takes her hand and generally allows her to be at a close proximity, V feels conflicted.

And, as usual, anything that Jumin learns, he soon masters. Within three hours, he’s already flying confidently above the marsh. His expression seems calm, but there are clear blush on his cheeks, a hint at his enthrallment.

“Wow!” MC turns to V with sparkles in her eyes. “If he can use magic, he’d be an amazing Warlock, don’t you think so?”

The mint-haired prince feels no envy for his old friend, whom he admires and believes is destined for great things, so he nods with a gentle smile. MC seems very curious as she gazes at his face.

The smile on his face fades into his usual cold demeanor.

“What.”

“You’re really proud of him, huh? You’ve always had a big heart, V!” she grins, and then returns to watch Jumin lands with her broomstick.

V feels his face heating up, his chest feels tight that he can’t pinpoint what’s strange with her sentence just then.

“I love flying.” Jumin says, looking very reluctant to return the broomstick to MC. “Also, you’re quite a brilliant magician, MC. It’s rare to see magic items that can be used by non-magician.”

“Ah,” she smiles sheepishly. “My mother is Eri of the Iris Dukedom, after all. She was Drosselmeyer’s apprentice. Most of their creations are separated from the wielder.”

Both Jumin and V exchange glances. They know of this, but normally people would be ashamed to have any connection to Drosselmeyer. They also never really looked into Drosselmeyer’s Creations. They only knew that there’s a grave reason why his teachings were forbidden.

“So do you also put a part of your soul into this broom?” Jumin asks honestly.

“Jumin!” V seems scandalized, but MC only smiles, knowing Jumin does not seem to be a person who judges others.

“No, of course not. I only combined a simple physic with magic. It’s a contractual magic carved onto this stick. By absorbing friction, it will gain speed. And it defies gravity to float. The rest is aerodynamic, so when you’re floating high and fast enough you’re actually moving like a bird! That’s why, you need to chain these sticks or else it will float away from earth…this and that this and that…”

Jumin listens seriously and nodding in admiration, apparently very inspired. Soon they’re already discussing about making broomsticks without magic, and V feels slightly left out.

In the end, it’s still impossible to create broomsticks with simple physics. Jumin seems a bit dejected.

“Here, you can have mine!” MC generously gives the prince her broomstick. “I will ride home with V. There are lots of flying objects that you can make without magic, so don’t be disheartened!”

“You have more ideas?”

“Yeah.”

“Then I would like to visit you now and then to talk about inventions. Will that be alright with you?” Jumin’s eyes gleam again, with hope.

“Of course! Anytime!”

“Hold on,” V finally speaks up, raising his hand, and frowns at MC. He realizes that MC is definitely establishing a great connection with the Arctos Kingdom before his very eyes, and that means she will with ease be able to flee Ignis.

“It’s fun and everything, but you should remember your place, MC. Jumin is a Prince. Having him come and go to your residence is not good for publicity.”

“Why is that?” Jumins crosses his arms, calmly trying to be considerate. “I’m rather comfortable for her to treat me like a normal person.”

“It won’t look good for you, Jumin. She’s to be my concubine, after all.” V gently explains, but Jumin notices the bemusement on MC’s face.

“So if I’m a concubine, I won’t be able to make friends, is that what you’re saying?” she questions.

“Friendship is fine, but what the public sees is different.” V stubbornly says. She blows air, making her bangs flutter.

“Ahh, being a noble is boring…”

“Then, I have an idea.” Jumin says, as if a light bulb just shines above his head. “Since she’s just your 'to-be', it’d be fine if I ask her to be my fiancee, won’t it?”

V splutters in shock.

“Jumin…?” he tries to smile politely, “I told you that it’s bad for publicity that you’re close to a concubine…yet now you’re asking her to be your fiancee? It’d be worse!”

“I never really care about publicity, and that’s how Arctos people is, in general.” Jumin nods to MC, “She doesn’t seem to care as well. I don’t despise her, and frankly, I’d like to have her work by my side. Besides, it’d be good for both Ignis and Arctos that we are bethroted in political perspective.”

“Ah! I think the King will be pleased as well! He can get rid of me and gain more favor with Arctos!” MC exclaims in realization.

The mint-haired prince glares at MC in shock. “Get rid of you!? You’re saying as if my father dislike you!”

“Oh come now, don’t be a child. Everyone knows the palace despise my family.” MC waves her hand dismissively, and V cannot retort that, because she’s flipping open all the cards. “I’d also rather be somewhere that doesn’t really care for publicity! Jumin, you should come and talk to my father if you’re interested. Well, if you want to come to discuss items, that’s fine as well.”

“Thank you. I will discuss this engagement business with my father soon. V, expect my arrival soon, I will have to talk to your father regarding this matter as well.”

…

…

_A big heart. You’ve always had a big heart!_

_When have I always had a big heart?_

_Why did she say that? I never had a big heart._

_‘I know that you have a big heart…but you don’t always have to force yourself to be that way all the time. If you want something, then say so. If you want something, then work for it. If you want something for yourself, please, fight for it! Don’t always put yourself aside!’_

V forces the brightest smile he can muster before putting a hand onto MC’s shoulder.

“It’s time to go home, I’d say.” He declares, and then glances at MC. “I don’t want her to be engaged with you, Jumin. I don’t want _you_ to be engaged with Jumin.” He adds to the brunette.

The other two seem preplexed.

“Is there a reason?” Jumin pries with genuine curiosity.

V smiles dejectedly. “I don’t…like it. Perhaps I don’t want the two of you to leave me out. I don’t want that…” he laughs wryly. “I don’t have any other friends, you know.” He huffs, embarrassed.

“V…” MC’s eyes starting to tear up. “You think of me as a friend! Don’t worry, we won’t leave you out!” she nods to him earnestly, and V’s red to the tip of his ears.

“Even if we’re bethroted we will never leave you out.” Jumin nods.

There’s still a twinge upon hearing Jumin trying to compromise the condition. V realizes, that he perhaps does not like the idea of the two engaged at all, rather than having them leaving him out.

“No. I think I don’t like that as well.” V says decisively, which he feels that he can only comfortably say because he trusts the two.

“Well, that’s your own problem, isn’t it?” Jumin logically says, and V knows, _he’s right_. “I believe no one else but V will not like this arrangement. If there’s no good reason for your dislike, you might as well hold it in. We can’t always get what we like.”

“I’m strongly opposing this.”

“Then I want a better reason.”

“Actually,” MC stands between them with a calm, strangely serene and mature smile, even though she’s the youngest of all three. “We can just make visiting schedules. V is concerned of publicity, and Jumin wants to discuss more things with me. The matter of me becoming a concubine is something to be decided far in the future, so we can put that aside for now! Next time, to protect public opinions, we can just make regularly arranged visits. If Jumin wants to visit, then V has to come as well. That way we’ll be seen as regular friends.”

Jumin hums, not seeming too at loss, and V seems slightly reliefed at the proposal.

“I was only offering the engagement to return your generosity, though.” Jumin finally says.

“It’s fine! We’re friends, so sharing ideas and giving gifts are pretty normal! I’m already blessed enough that I get to know you as Jumin, not the Prince of Arctos.”

For once, Jumin has a gentle smile as he nods solemnly. “Your words are very warm.”

With that, the secret treaty is established. Jumin summons a servant to serve them tea as they rest by the march and chat. V is conscious that the two of them are trying harder to include him.

After a while, the three of them ran out of things to talk and quietly stare at the setting sun. Noticing the brunette shivering, V unties his cape, but Jumin beats him to it, already draping his cape onto MC, tying the ribbon from the front.

“On the next visit, I will take it back. You and V will be flying, so you need to dress warmly.”

Upon hearing the word warm, MC begins to gush again.

“I’m actually trying to make this new spell…”

“Alright, save it for later.” V says, dragging her by the arm and preparing his broomstick. He nods to Jumin with a smile, and when he feels the weight from behind, he kicks off.

During their flight home, for some reason he does not feel too nervous to have MC’s arms around his waist.

Rather, it feels as if it’s should be this way all along.


End file.
